digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Rolls
Used in the roleplay system on the forums, they help keep the game balanced and often times brings an unforeseen surprise in events. Integrated into the forums, all that is needed is to type in: range="1-?" to make the dice appear within the post. Game Dice The game uses polyhedral dice with different numbers on the sides. In these rules, the different dice are referred to by the letter ‘d’ (which stands for die or dice) followed by the number of sides: d3, d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, d20. As well as percentile dice. The dice on the Forums are capped at a maximum of 20, anything beyond that does not work. To roll a percentile die simply roll 2d10 separately, the first one being the tens and the second one being the being the digit. ''Example 1: Roll for first dice = 5, Roll for second = 10 (for the second digit, 10 will be zero in this case), meaning your total percentile roll is 50%'' ''Example 2: First die = 10 (still stands for 0), Second dice =9, total = 9%'' ''Example 3: First die = 8, Second dice = 3, total = 83%'' Another way to roll percentile dice is to roll a d20 and every number represents 5% steps - such as the case where determining the success of a status attack inflicting the status or not. The D20 Does the digimon’s attack hurt the opposing digimon or does it bounce off of its armor? Will the Greymon believe your outrageous bluff? Can a character swim across a raging river? In cases where the outcome is uncertain the game relies on rolls of a 20-sided die, a d20, to determine success or failure. Each character in the game has capabilities defined by their stat scores, depending on if they’re human or digimon the number of stats they have differs. Humans have 9 core stats: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light and Kindness, while digimon have less stats but they are more versatile, each of them standing in for one or more of the human skills. Digimon have 5 skills, and they are: Strength, Defense,Speed, and Accuracy. These stat scores (which are also stat modifiers) are the basis for almost every d20 roll that a player makes on a character or monster’s behalf. Ability (stat) checks, attack rolls, and saving throws are the three main kinds of d20 rolls, forming the core of the rules of the game. All three follow simple steps. # Roll the die and add the modifier. Roll a d20 and add the relevant modifier. # Apply circumstantial bonuses or penalties. An environment, particular circumstances, digimon nature, etc can give a bonus or penalty to the check. # Compare the total to a target number. If the total equals or exceeds the target number, the attack roll, ability check or saving throw is a success. Otherwise it’s a failure. The DM is usually the one who determines target numbers and tells players if their attack roll, ability check or saving throw is successful or a failure. The target number for ability checks and saving throws is called Difficulty Class (DC). The target number for an attack rolls is called an Armor Class (AC - in this case it’s the defending digimon’s Speed or a human’s Sincerity stat). This simple rule governs the resolution of most tasks in game. Round Up There’s one more general rule to keep in mind from the start. Whenever you divide a number in game, round up if you end up with a fraction, even if the fraction is one half or lower. ''Example: You’re supposed to deal 35 damage to an enemy, but because of various circumstances, they have a 50% damage reduction. 35/2 = 17.5, meaning you deal 18 damage.'' Movement Rolls Movement Sometimes movement can be summarized by the DM between encounters, and the speed of your characters is not strictly taken into consideration, other times however, such as in combat (when there’s a turn order) your characters’ speed is a strict number (determined by Sincerity for humans and Speed for digimon), the Sincerity/Speed modifier is your character’s movement speed, meaning they can move a number of squares (1 square = 5 ft.) equal to that stat per round. Example: Human’s Sincerity modifier is +3, meaning they can move 3 squares on the map in any direction, given that nothing is stopping them from doing so,and that their destination square is unoccupied. While in turn order your character can use 1 movement action to move a distance equal to their speed and then use a main action to attack or do something else, or take a dash action. The dash action lets you roll 1d20 + Sincerity/SPD to move more than you would be able to normally, however if you roll a 1 you will stumble and fall prone. Additionally, you can only dash once every two turns. If outside of your turn you use a reaction to dodge an attack, you will have used up your movement for your upcoming turn, regardless of if you were successful in dodging or not. If you take a dash action on your round you can still perform an action on that round, unless you roll a 1, in which case you fall to the ground and become prone, you must then spend ½ of your speed to stand up on the next round. Fleeing To escape, a D20 is used plus Sincerity is used for humans and speed is used for digimon. So successfully feel from combat they must move how ever many squares it takes to get off the map. An attack is not allowed to be made the same turn as a flee. Contests Sometimes characters’ efforts are opposed to one another. This can occur when both of them are trying to do the same thing and only one can be successful, such as trying to grab the same item. The situation also applies when one is trying to stop the other from accomplishing a goal - for example, one character is trying to force open a door that the other is holding closed. In situations like these, the outcome is determined by a special form of check called a contest. Both participants in a contest make checks appropriate to their efforts. They apply all appropriate bonuses and penalties, but instead of comparing the total to a DC, they compare the totals to their two checks. The participant with the higher check total wins the contest - they succeed in their action or stop the other from accomplishing their goal. If the contest results in a tie, the situation remains the same as it was before the contest. Neither of them snatch the item, or the door remains shut. This means, of course, that in some cases of ties one party wins by default, such as the case with the door remaining shut. Grappling is a special type of Strength/Courage based contest. The character being grappled is afflicted with the grappled condition should they lose the contest. Constraint is also a type of grapple, though it functions a little differently it still inflicts the target with the grappled condition should the attacker win the contest, please see Attack Creation for more information. The following rules apply when you are under the effects of grapple: * Your Speed/Sincerity is reduced to 0 for the purpose of dodging and moving, thus you cannot take either of those actions. Your Speed/Sincerity is halved for the purpose of getting hit by an attack (AC). * The condition ends if the grappler is incapacitated, or is removed from grapple range of the target (by another creature or skill), knocked unconscious, or deleted. * You need to make a Strength/Courage check to oppose and then escape the grapple on subsequent rounds. * You get a -5 penalty to all ranged attacks (to any target including the grappler) and melee attacks on targets that aren't your grappler. You also gain a +5 to melee attack rolls versus your grappler. The following rules apply when you are grappling other characters: * Initiating the grapple contest take your main action (it's technically a type of attack). * If you want to move with a grappled creature your speed is halved unless you meet the Strength/Courage required for carrying said creature, see Strength for more information. Saving Throws A saving throw - also called a save - represents an attempt to resist a spell, trap, poison, corruption, darkness, or a similar threat. You don’t normally get to decide to make a saving throw, you are forced to make one because your character is at risk of harm. To make a saving throw you roll 1d20 + the relevant skill modifier - for example you add your Love modifier to a Love save, such as the case with resisting Darkness with humans, or you add your Energy modifier to your digimon’s saving throw in case of Glitching. Scanning In order to scan, a tamer (with a functional D-Pendant) must to roll 1d20 + Light vs. DC (set by the DM depending on the situation). Each successful check gives you more information on the digimon. A critical success on a Scan Check gives you more information in one go, while a critical failure makes the D-Pendant glitch and malfunction (be inactive) for 1d4 rounds. Generally Scan Check DC is 10+ a specific number dependent on digimon level. The DC goes up by 2 after each successful roll. A successful scan roll gives you a part of the information on the digimon, and raises your total scan rate % of the digimon in question. A total of 4 successful scan rolls are necessary to get all of the information on a digimon (80% scan rate), while a critical success on a scan roll (nat 20) will give you a 60% scan rating (equivalent of 3 successful scan rolls). Getting an 100% scan rate (a total of 5 successful scan rolls required, or two crits, or one crit and 2 other successful rolls) gives the tamer a card of the digimon, though this is up to DM discretion as not all digimon will give cards even on a 100% scan rate due to some digimon being glitched, too powerful or other reasons. Critical failures do NOT lower your overall scan rate of a digimon. Scan rate percentages are reset to 0 at the beginning of each thread. The first successful scan gives you the basic information about a digimon (Nature, Element, Type, Family, Stats (not exact numbers, just what the digimon excels in and where it's weak)). The second roll gives you the general information about their abilities (the names of the abilities), while the third roll gives you the full information on their abilities (such as which kind of armor weight they have in the case of the digimon having an armor ability). The fourth successful scan roll gives you the attack information, while the fifth gives your tamer the option to print the digimon's card. Human Skill Stat Rolls * See: Human Skills Digimon Skill Stat Rolls * See: Digimon Skills Battle Rolls * See: Battles Category:Mechanics